Littlerain
__NOEDITSECTION__Epi's warrior/catsona. Use her without permission, and I can and will shove deathberries down your throat. Drawing her is completely fine, but please stick strictly to the (most recent) reference by me. I redraw her every month, so expect some changes once in a while! Appearance bullet points for now XC * light gray * has darker gray legs, paws, face, and tail * has a white splotch on the end of her tail and head * floof x1000 * short * long shell-shaped ears * amber eyes * short-sighted much * spends much time grooming and squinting into the distance * rather skinny * she don't sit, she flumps Personality cheery, laidback Backstory/History RiverClan (spoilers for Silent River) Littlerain grew up in RiverClan, as Littlekit, the last of her generation. She was raised alongside Shellkit, Gullkit, Snailkit, Harrierkit, Quailkit, Carpkit, and Heronkit. * made friends with a gal named Shellkit * really good friends * became apprentices together * Shellpaw made friends with a dude named Gullpaw (who was like, the most treasured cat in RiverClan) * started hanging out with him instead of Littlepaw * Littlepaw instead started chilling with Quailpaw and Edgypaw (aka Harrierpaw) * Quailpaw was really nice and kind but Harrierpaw was kind of edgy and dark and always talked about murder * one day, Littlepaw, Harrierpaw, and Heronpaw (along with their mentors) went hunting * Harrierpaw and Heronpaw went off to chase a mouse * a little time passed and Littlepaw started to get worried and went searching for the two apprentices * found Heronpaw's body (which scarred her for life) * freaked out and ran back to tell the clan * found out that Harrierpaw was making up some nonesense about a fox attacking Heronpaw * and of course everyone believed her * except Littlepaw but she was too chicken to speak up * told only her sister Cherrywhisker about it * Cherrywhisker was all "ah well sister it seems we have murder on our hands I mean paws" * Cherrywhisker went to tell Eaglestar but Eaglestar didn't believe her * Cherry is angry * Little is scared to dEath * Flintfoot (aka Heronpaw's daddo) is the only one who is even mildly suspicious of Harrierpaw * teams up with Littlepaw and Cherrywhisker to find out what really happened * Littlepaw becomes a warrior along with Shellpaw (Shellspots), Gullpaw (Gullflight), Snailpaw (Snailshell), Quailpaw (Quailquaver), Harrierpaw (Harrierheart), Carppaw (Carpsplash), and is named Littlerain * starts to kinda forget about the murder of Heronpaw and focuses more on her warrior duties * but then Carpsplash comes back to camp wounded and bleeding like mad * tells everyone that Harrierheart attacked him * everyone yells at Harrierheart for like five seconds * Gullflight says something about Harrierheart maybe murdering Heronpaw like he's some genius * Harrierheart admits to both crimes stating that Heronpaw and Carpsplash ruined her life because her father Flintfoot loved his other children more than he loved Harrierheart and Quailquaver * "gasp" says everyone and then kicks Harrierheart out of RiverClan like that's gonna do anything * Harrierheart is exiled and everything seems good until Littlerain's dad Salmonfur tells her and her sister about SkyClan * Salmonfur tells them that their mother had joined them along with their brother * Littlerain and her sister are flabbergasted * "whaaaat we're half kittypet whaaaaaaat" * but they agree to leave what they've ever known in RiverClan to join Salmonfur, Diane and Tommy in SkyClan SkyClan * some cats from the other clans also decided to join SkyClan * Mapledawn, Graycloud, Chivestalk * and of course Cherrywhisker and Salmonfur * five minute journey to SkyClan * Little meets her mom and brother for the first time * Foxtail is annoying and pessimistic * Diane is better but eh * Cherrywhisker immediately bonds with the leader, Scalestar * becomes her deputy in like three seconds * Littlerain misses her friends in RiverClan but meets a dude named Gravelpaw and his sister Sandypaw Relationships Salmonfur Little's dad. Diane Little's mom, was originally a kittypet, but is now a warrior of SkyClan. Kept her name. Tommy Little's brother, later renamed himself Foxtail when he joined SkyClan. Cherrywhisker Little's amazing older sister. Shellspots Littlerain's former best friend who left her for Gullflight. Meanie. Gullflight Little thinks of him as a stuck-up piece of mouse-dung that stole her best friend. Snailshell revamp Quailquaver revamp Harrierheart revamp Carpsplash revamp Heronpaw revamp Trivia * Littlerain is Epi's chinese name translated to english (it's 小雨) * sometimes says random things like "heckadoodle" or "squegee" * can leap higher than the average RiverClan cat, but any self-respecting SkyClan cat can easily out-jump her * can botg swim and fish, she doesn't really like it though * sadly, Shellspots is indeed based off of one of my friends in real life, it was a lot less reject-y though * was not ever involved in a murder case in real life (yet) * Foxtail is my brother's main OC/catsona * Cherrywhisker kinda sounds like my sister's name (the "Cherry" part) * we used to joke that my dad's name is Salmon sooo * Diane is literally my mom's name but not really because p r i v a c y heh heh Gallery a huge thanks if you drew art for her!! File:Screenshot_20190829-202405.jpg|Littlerain (August 2019) LittlerainWoNyoom.png|Littlerain by Quailwhisker!! Tysm! Little (by a FANDOM user).jpg|Little by a FANDOM user on Pinterest!! I love your art style, tysm! Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:RiverClan Cats Category:SkyClan Cats Category:Warriors Category:Catsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Epiphlyte)